


Burnt

by LittleTortillaDaddy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Burns, Drabble, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTortillaDaddy/pseuds/LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Toph has a question.





	Burnt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Avatar: The Last Airbender’ nor am I profiting from this.

“What does a burn feel like?” Toph asks, tracing patterns into the dirt with her feet, “What does the skin feel like?”

Zuko watches her flower become a mutilated bear. The bear becomes a tangle which could be branches or vines. It changes again with a sweep of her ankles. 

The itching comes first. Healers will strap the arms and legs down in order to prevent scratching. The blistering is worse. No one warns him that fighting the restraints will only cause sores.

“It feels bumpy,” he decides. “Sometimes pieces come off.” 

Her feet go still.

“I want to feel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
